


Between The River and Me

by Wolf_Stevens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Stevens/pseuds/Wolf_Stevens
Summary: Emma's husband Neal has died, leaving her to raise their 15 year old son Henry. She meets Killian Jones and he seems to be the perfect guy, but Henry has his doubts. Doubts that are soon confirmed after Emma and Killian are married. He likes to drink often, and gets violent when drunk, leaving his mark often on Emma. After one violent night Henry makes the decision that his step-father was never going to lay another hand on his mother again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story simply popped into my head late at night one night when the song with the same title by Tim McGraw was playing. It just spoke to me that “this would be a great story from Henry’s point of view.” Thus this little ficlet was born. It isn’t in my normal realm of SwanQueen, but not everything a writer writes has to be within the realm that they are known for.  
> TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSE  
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor its characters, or the song Between The River and Me by Tim McGraw.  
> This is also an Anti-Hook story, so it is not for anyone who loves him.

Fifteen-year-old Henry Swan stood tall next to his blonde mother in the cemetery. They were both dressed in black, listening as the priest said the blessings over his father Neal Cassidy’s casket. Emma gave a sob and turned to her son, burring her face into the lapel of his suit jacket. Henry rubbed her back until she calmed, then held the hand she continued to grip.

               The past week had been rough on their family. It had all started when the Sheriff had shown up to tell Emma and Henry that Neal had been killed in a crash. Though normally stoic, Emma had burst into tears at the news. They had been together since a year before Henry was born and never married. Both adults had always said that it was never the right time. Henry was sad that now it would never happen. He immediately stepped up to be the man of the house even though he was still in high school.

               A week after Neal was buried Henry got a job being a bus boy and dishwasher at a local restaurant. Emma insisted that he save his hard-earned money for college like his dad had wanted for him. Henry was a smart kid though. He noticed the nights his mother spent crying and when he stole a glance at the bills saw that they had barely been surviving with both of his parents’ incomes. Neal always made sure that somehow, some way, their family was never wanting. Without him though, Henry knew things were going to get rough.

               Emma didn’t try to show Henry any weakness though. She picked up a second job to pay the bills and get anything Henry may have needed. He never tried to ask her though. He tried to help ease her worry by grocery shopping, cleaning, and buying what he needed for his junior year with what he earned over the summer.

               It wasn’t until just before school started that Emma introduced him to her co-worker Killian Jones. Henry instantly disliked the man based on gut instinct, but he saw Emma smiling more so he kept his mouth shut. He figured that ignoring his gut was worth his mom being happy again.

**BTRAM**

               A knock sounded on his door, pulling Henry from his homework. He turned in his chair to face whoever was at his door. “May I come in lad?” Killian asked with a smile.

               “Sure,” Henry answered, closing the textbook he was working out of for math. “What’s up?” he asked as the man sat down at the corner of his twin sized bed.

               “Wanted to know how school’s going for you,” Killian casually said, pulling a flask from the back pocket of his jeans.

               “It’s good,” Henry responded as he watched him take a drink. Ever since Killian had moved in with them a month earlier, Henry noticed the man was never far from some rum. That was already back in mid-September.

               “Good, that’s good,” Killian said, sounding a bit distracted. “Listen, I need to ask you something.” Warning bells rang in Henry’s head but he listened to what Killian had to say. “I want to marry your ma.”

               Henry looked at the pleading look on his face. His sixteenth birthday was a week and a half away and he realized in less than three years he’d be off to college. “As long as my mom is happy,” he said but still felt his gut churn as the words left his mouth.

               “Thanks lad,” Killian exhaled, clapping a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to call you my son.” He got up and left, and Henry’s unease grew.

               Much to Henry’s teenage displeasure, Emma and Killian married a month later in a small ceremony. Emma quit the job she was at with Killian and even though Henry still didn’t feel right, she seemed to be happy. There was always a look in Killian’s eye that kept him on edge.

               The calm after the wedding only lasted a few weeks. Killian’s drinking increased and he revealed that he had quite a temper. Henry watched as his mom became timider as time wore on. She started wearing her hair loose and big gaudy sunglasses to cover the bruises among her face, and long sleeved shirts to hide the ones on her arms. He never caught the actual act though, just the aftermath once he came home from work or school.

               The next day after the appearance of the bruises always yielded flowers, sometimes chocolates or jewelry, as an apology. Killian normally wasn’t around though after the damage was dealt and Emma begged Henry with fear in her eyes to leave it alone. Henry normally agreed, but only because she begged. He remembered one day he came home early and saw Killian had thrown her beloved red leather jacket out and got her a different jacket.

               “What are you doing?” Henry asked, knowing that Emma would have never gotten rid of the jacket. It was the first thing she ever bought herself that was brand new once she was out of the foster care system. “That was my Ma’s.”

               “She doesn’t need that ratty old thing anymore,” Killian spat. The slur in his speech was highly evident.

               “Henry, please,” Emma pleaded, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away. “Killian’s right. I-I don’t need it.”

               “But Ma-”

               “Just drop it, please.” Henry looked at her, then at Killian, who was smirking as he took a swig of his flask, and huffed before going into the small house. He missed how the smirk turned into an angry scowl.

               A few hours later as Henry was getting himself ready for bed he heard a loud slap. He jumped at the sound as yelling followed. “How dare you let that boy disrespect me like that!”

               “He didn’t mean any disrespect, Killian,” Emma tried to placate, but Henry jumped again as he heard another slap and another yelp.

               “I’m his father now, he needs to respect me!” There was another slap and the sound of someone hitting what sounded like a wall. “You need to accept that I’m in charge of this house now!”

               Henry head another slap and what he thought was whimpering and his blood boiled. Emma never deserved to be abused, he thought as he recalled stories she had told him. Henry formed a plan in his head that night that would put a stop to it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been a while since I started this story, and for those that like it, I'm sorry for the delay. Life, you know? I'm planning on finishing this up very shortly, but the best laid plans can be ruined. So until later... PS: Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end guys.

               The next day Henry left for the day like he usually did, but instead of heading to work he waited around the corner and watched for Killian to leave. He watched the arrogant swagger of the man as he followed him to the trail leading to the river It was no secret to anyone that knew Killian Jones that Saturdays were the day he spent “fishing,” but in all actuality he spent the day drinking his precious rum.

               Henry smiled to himself as he followed the man. He knew that the string of violence was either going to end or he would be no longer around to see it, and he was counting on the former. He double checked his pockets, making sure his items were still hidden on his backside.

               A short while later Henry came up behind Killian on the trail. The raven-haired man had just lazily cast his pole into the noisy river and was taking a drink from his flask as he sat on a boulder. Henry shook his head at the scene. “Killian,” he said as he approached, alert eyes on the man. His voice held an edge of danger among its firmness.

               The man turned and plastered on a fake smile. “Henry, son,” he said, rising to his feet. Henry bristled at his words. This was no way, shape, or form his father. “What brings you out here?”

               “You need to leave,” Henry stated, shoving his hands into his back pockets. His fingers of his left hand brushed against the exacto knife he had hidden there.

               Killian scoffed. “Excuse me?”

               “I said, you need to leave,” Henry stated again. “I’m not going to let you hurt my mom anymore.”

               “Is that so, lad?” Killian sneered, stepping up to the teen. “Here’s a piece of news, son. Your Ma gets what she has coming to her. And as your Pa you’d best remember who is in charge of the house.” Killian had stepped into Henry’s space but the teen didn’t move.

               “You’re not my ‘Pa.’ I had a dad, he was good to us, loved us. Unlike you.”

               Anger flared in Killian’s eyes and he raised his hand as if to slap the boy. “Now you best listen well, son-”

               “I ain’t your son, you son of a bitch,” Henry spat pulling the knife out before Killian saw the movement and slashed at him. Killian jumped back as the blade caught his hand.

               “Why you little…” He charged at Henry and the two wrestled. Their actions brought them closer to the water’s edged, making their footing slippery. Henry finally let go of the knife when Killian had banged his hand against a rock, but managed to roll away.

               “Don’t!” Henry yelled as he pulled out Neal’s old revolver out of its hiding spot on his back. Killian looked at the gun and back at Henry as he slowly rose to his feet. He made as if to yell but Henry pulled the hammer back. “Yell and I’ll shoot you.”

               Killian smirked. “You don’t have the balls, boy.”

               Henry cocked his head. He hadn’t planned on using the gun, and only knew a few basics of what Neal had taught him before he died. “Why don’t you try me?” Henry bluffed. They stood there for a few long moments, neither moving, until Henry made the mistake of relaxing just a bit, allowing Killian to charge him again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Henry! You’re tracking mud into the house!” Emma scolded as the teen walked in the door. He looked down and cringed at his shoes which he just toed off.

               “Sorry Ma, I’ll clean it up,” he said, noting how she was wringing her hands and glancing at the door. “Everything okay?”

               “Yeah, things are fine,” she responded absently, still glancing at the door. “Killian isn’t going to be happy to see that mess.” She turned to go grab the vacuum and a wet rag. “How did you manage to get so muddy?”

               “Me and a few guys from school were playing some football,” Henry easily lied. It was at least one that could explain just about every injury on himself as well as the mud. “We got kinda rough.”

               Emma sighed and cupped his cheek with her hand. “I’m glad you have a few friends to hang out with,” she said with a sadness in her voice. “Go get washed up. Killian should be home any minute.”

               _Doubt that,_ Henry thought as he nodded and dashed upstairs to clean up. He stripped out of the clothes and put them in a bag. He would dispose of them at work the next day when he went and no one would be the wiser. He also took Neal’s gun and, after making sure the hallway was clear, snuck it back into its hiding spot at the top of the linen closet.

               Later that night after Killian hadn’t shown up for supper Emma seemed to relax a bit before being worried again. She had called his phone multiple times but they all went to voicemail. After having left ten messages and about twenty texts, she called the sheriff’s station. She reported that Killian was missing after his fishing walk earlier.

               It was two days later when Henry answered the door as he was getting ready to go to school to see Sheriff Graham standing there with a solemn look on his face. It was the same look he had when he had reported to the family about Neal.

               “Is your mother around Henry?” he asked.

               “Sheriff Graham,” Emma greeted as she came up behind Henry. “Did you find him?”

               He nodded. “Yes ma’am. Not alive though. A local fisher reported a body in the reservoir. We pulled it and identified it as your husband, Killian Jones.”

               Emma covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Henry looked at his mom and saw a hint of relief in her eyes. “Do you know how?” she asked.

               “Medical examiner believes he may have slipped into the river after drinking too much. He had a nearly empty flask in his pocket,” the sheriff replied.

               “Thank you,” Emma said. The sheriff nodded as Henry muttered having to finish getting ready for school and snuck back into the house. Once no one could see his face he smiled to himself, glad the nightmare of Killian Jones was over.

**Flashback**

_As Henry made the mistake of relaxing just a bit Killian charged after him. They scuffled a bit more before Henry used the butt of the pistol and smashed Killian on the head. The man stumbled back and slipped, falling backwards and hitting his head on a rock. Blood started running into the water, tinting it red for a second before being washed away. Henry became a bit scared but he wasn’t going to let it deter him._

_“Karma’s a bitch, Killian,” he said as he tucked the gun away on his back. The man groaned a bit from his spot, and Henry hesitated for a second. “No one should suffer at your hands again,” he stated and removed his shoes and socks before trudging into the river a little more. He grabbed Killian by the collar and dragged him with, shoving his head under the water and watched as the air bubbles came out. “This is for my Ma,” he declared as the man drowned under his hand._

_He held him there for a while, making sure no air was left in his lungs before pulling the flask out and checking it. The drunk had most of it gone, but Henry poured a little more out into the water before putting it back in his pocket, then used all his might to throw him into the water. Henry watched as the stronger current in the middle of the river carried the body of his now former stepfather away. There was no remorse in his eyes or soul, just a peace that he had now protected his mom from a future of hurt. Once the body was gone from his sight he made his way out of the river, grabbed his shoes that were muddied from the fighting, and made his way over to the park where he spent most of the day reading as his clothes dried._


End file.
